Kairi
|image = Image:Kairi.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Gender |Row 1 info = Female |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 15 |Row 3 title = Species |Row 3 info = Human |Row 4 title = Languages |Row 4 info = Common |Row 5 title = Room |Row 5 info = 6218 (Deck 7) |Row 6 title = Canon |Row 6 info = Kingdom Hearts |Row 7 title = Journal |Row 7 info = Light your way home |Row 8 title = Mun |Row 8 info = Stellar }} "And who knows: starting a new journey may not be so hard, or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, and they share the same sky - one sky, one destiny." - Kairi, Kingdom Hearts II Canon & Head-Canon Information History: Kairi was born on a world called Radiant Garden - home of Final Fantasy crossovers - a short while before it's rulers turned it into a crapsack world. At four, spoilers happened and Stellar forgot to white-over them until they weren't really spoilers any more; Mickey Mouse and a keyblade master called Aqua recognized that Kairi had the power of heart. Aqua also accidentally performed a keyblade inheritance ceremony upon her, making Kairi her successor and the wielder of a keyblade. Aqua then placed a defensive charm on Kairi's necklace. At around five, Kairi was punted off Radiant Garden by the Big Bad, and she landed on Destiny Islands. She had amnesia and was adopted by the mayor. She soon became best friends with two boys, Sora and Riku. When she was fourteen, the three of them made plans to build a raft and escape their world, because sailing out into the open ocean on a few planks of wood with no clear destination is the BEST PLAN EVER. Yeah, they never actually made it. Their world was swallowed by darkness before they could set off. In the commotion and to avoid being swept away by darkness, Kairi entrusted her heart to Sora, leaving her body as an empty shell. She spent most of the game as a disembodied plot coupon. Luckily, this lifted her childhood amnesia. She shared some of her memories with Sora, appeared to him as some kind of weird vision a couple of times, and was vaguely aware of what was happening to him so that now some Disney villains give her deja vu. Sora and Riku both searched for Kairi, eventually finding her comatose body. Sora sacrificed himself to restore Kairi's heart. She woke up. She then called him back from darkness. When Sora, Riku and their allies closed off the doorway to darkness, Destiny Islands was restored and Kairi returned to it. She soon forgot almost everything about Sora and struggled to remember him for a year. When she did, she decided that waiting around for him and Riku was not good enough, and so when presented an opportunity, she left her world and somehow got diverted to the Elegante. Abilities: Kairi has the power of heart. Seriously. As one of seven princesses of heart, Kairi is unable to be corrupted by darkness. She can sense and, to an extent, hold back darkness. If she is particularly close to someone, she can even pull them back from darkness, and thus keep them from turning into an adorable black bug of pure evil. She is very conscious of her heart's bonds with others, demonstrating an almost clairvoyant awareness of those to whom she's closest. Most of her abilities manifest instinctively as-needed and she has very little intelligent understanding of them. Kairi is capable of both summoning and wielding a keyblade, and has been since she was four years old. A keyblade looks like neither a key nor a blade, but it locks things, it has sharp edges, and wielders use it to magically beat the tar out of adorable black bugs of evil. BUT Kairi is either unaware that she's been given this ability, or she just doesn't remember, because she doesn't currently know about any of it. Aboard the Elegante, her semi-clairvoyant awareness of both darkness and her friends are all but cut off because there are no heartless on the ship and nobody's aware of what's going on outside the boat, not even Disney Princesses. She also can't summon weapons aboard the Elegante. tl;dr: Kairi has the power of heart. Surprise: It's useless. Personality: Kairi follows her heart. She's sociable and confident. She can be caring and kind toward people she likes. Conversely, she can be hostile and quick to anger at those she doesn't. She likes adventure, but no longer has any delusions about how dangerous or difficult it really is. She likes the security of knowing that a journey has an end and that she'll be able to return home again. While she can accept her own helplessness, she tends to grow impatient with passivity and will either do something stupid or find a way to make herself useful. She can be determined to the point of obstinacy. She can, at times, be naive and optimistic. This isn't to say that she's oblivious. Kairi is aware that the world can be a dark place lol pun, that bad things happen for no reason and that there are some really nasty characters out there. When directly confronted with this sort of thing, she tends to become withdrawn. She can't stay that way for too long though and given time and an opportunity, she will choose action - making things better - over introspection - dwelling on what's bothering her. In that sense, her optimism and her naivete are both deliberate and the results of her own determination. She simply refuses to give up. Kairi is impulsive. She isn't so much courageous as she is bold. When confronted, her first impulse is usually to defend or run. But she will stand and fight without a thought if she needs to. She doesn't worry about the consequences of her actions because often, she doesn't stop to think about them. She can get distressed if later confronted with these consequences. She can be frightened, but again tends to prefer to confront her fears rather than dwelling on them. In a confrontation, she will usually respond to fear with anger. She's not particularly smart or strategically minded. She is a fiercely loyal friend, often acting recklessly in a friend's defense. She would never willingly put a friend in danger, but she'll carry the idiot ball or a plot coupon often enough to make up for it. Elegante Deaths: * Killed by Reuben on the 24th/8th Warnings & Punishments: Relationships * Andrew: (+) They've talked and hung out a couple of times. He seems kind of young for his age but he's fun to be around. * Astrid: (++) They were sort-of-friends the first time Astrid was here. Kairi was pretty sad to find out she'd vanished. Now she's back and doesn't remember Kairi. And Kairi did not make the best first impression. * Axel: (-) He doesn't remember ever meeting her, but Kairi is still wary of him, especially after her experiences aboard the ship. * Coud: (++) He reminds her very much of Tidus, and that alone was enough for her to like him right off the bat. His determination to help out during the whole Jennifer disaster was also kind of admirable. She'd like to get to know him better. * Erol: (-----) At first he was just someone she heard on the network and made a note to avoid. Then he went after her, Xanth and Jinx. Now, as much as she's able to fear and hate anyone, she fears and hates Erol. * Joe: (++) Nice guy. Funny accent. Cooks great fish. * Jinx: (++) He is so weird, and kind of gross. But his heart is in the right place. She almost got used to the rest of it and then the incident with Castiel happened. Now, he frightens her. She's determined not to be cowed by her fear, but he's making it difficult. * Katara: (++) A nice girl. They didn't meet at the best of times, but Katara was just so nice to her, Kairi's going to be looking out for her from now on. * Link: (++) She cannot help making fun of Link. His clumsy attempts at chivalry just remind her so much of when she and the boys were back home together, playing. The fact that he's too old to be playing does make it a bit weird, but he's another one who has his heart in the right place. * Mimmi: (+++) Nice lady who runs the coffee shop, very caring and kind. Kairi warmed to her pretty quickly, and was glad to have her around for comfort during the whole Erol-Jinx debacle. * Reuben: (-----) He joins Erol on the "list of people Kairi fears." He's shaken her very badly. After all, he seemed like a nice enough person. * Riku: (+++++) RIKU'S HERE! One of her best friends from home, and she couldn't be more glad to see him. Sure, he'd changed before they left the Islands, but she's changed too. A lot of the time, it's almost like they're back on the islands just messing around and having fun. And when it's not, well, they'll be stronger for facing it together. * Samus: (+) Samus started teaching her the very basics on how to fight. Kairi was kind of awed by the woman's strength, and grateful for the lessons. And now she's gone. * Toboe: (++++) His cheerfulness and energy are contagious, but he's also so genuinely afraid of some things. Kairi likes talking to him, is painfully curious about his whole wolf-ish side, and wishes she could help him not to be so afraid. But she's fine with just being his friend too. * Xanth: (+++++) One of her best friends aboard, Kairi is completely at a loss when it comes to Xanth. He likes her. She knows she cares about him. But there's a little matter of certain other missing best friends. She tried to explain. It all went awry. But she can't just avoid him. She doesn't know what to do. Other Stuff, Links App Character Survey of Doom Elegante Survey Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Fandom Category:Kingdom Hearts